warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zixes
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sindri Myr/It is the fifty-first millennium... page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hey, its me DAN Yeah, I'm back, and I believe I still need to bring you to speed: The RTDC RP is focuesd on the imperium's (And Badass's guys for some reason) assualt upon this 'darksun' district of the Dark city. Our objective to destroy the city... or at least this district. Shas was initially going to be the dark eldar... but he was too busy once we started playing. I took over form there whilst also controlling the Senintels, and Wartev, A powerful sorceror of Vulture. Now, whats important here is that Shas essetnially made the entire area into these sectors: Outer, Greater, Bastion, and finally the core spire. Each one has a very disticnt feel to them; you should read the descriptions at the top of each thread. Each district also has a portal leading to the next one, like (Outer secot -> Greater sector -> Bastion sector etc...) Whilst some are open, others requrire special requirements. You'll need to ask Shas for full details about the Bastion districts and the stuff around the core spire. But moving on: We're already through the Outer sectors, and currently fighting in the greater sectors of, known as the Wraithwind sector, and the fortress of flesh. The sentinels are almost finished with the Wraithwind sector, but the saiyan knights (Sanguinior), Angels of... something (LOS), some 500 sentinels +leader (Me), and the wastelanders (Badass) are all still fighting inside or around the fortress Sindri is wartevs prisoner for the moment whilst Du'un is... somewhere... The sentinels also have a Mobile fortress monastary by their own port. You alrady know that the sisters have arrived. oh, and Reinno... I don't really know whats going on. But anyway, you will have total control of the dark eldar forces as you will be playing as Absudal Vect, you should know who he is, and your objective is to defeat us and take as many slaves as possible... or just stay alive for that matter. As a suggestion, I would recomend focusing on fighting us, and not interfer with all the personal stories and such, just a recomendation... I'll also leave it up to you if you want to let Vect die in the end. Anyway, you don't really have a limit on how many forces you can deploy... but try to keep them at realistc numbers... consdiering this is the dark city... That should be it... But I would recomend reading through the first 4 chapters when you get a chance, their still a good read. P.S. I recomend sticking to the forums... as to not get banned... again... Can't have the leader of the dark eldar dissappear... again... Just saying... Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) From Dan I approve. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Dear ZiXIS, thanks for your quick responses & actions re. Legion page. Is there a space to design pages on wikia without publishing them, so as to propose the model I suggest? Merci. Igorlex (talk) 16:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Igorlex, December 22, 2013 No... I hate backup plans. I HATE 'EM! - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 19:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tzeentch, 'nuff said. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Said by some Archons. Because Dark Eldar don't have a knack for being arrogant. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 21:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If your still pissed at dan... Then head here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45340?cb=2765 Pretty much everyone who reads or participates goes there... I thought I should tell you that if you want to be involved in the final battle for the Tyranus System, then you need to jump in fast okay. Otherwise Sanguinor will control your troops until you claim them. Sincerely, The Lord of Silence Bugs Fixed ZiXIS, Thank you for bringing to my attention some of the issues that you noticed on the wiki. As we are always trying to keep up with newly released material, sometimes minor things get overlooked. The shortcut for the Zombie link on the Vampire page has been corrected and will now take you to the Zombie Plague. The Brotherhood of Lethe Renegade warband page has also been changed to reflect that as the formerly loyalist Crusaders of Dorn they would most likely be a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. The page is now updated to reflect this slight oversight. Also, thank you for staying vigilant when it comes to some of the trolls that constantly vandalize our articles. This is a never-ending chore trying to nip it in the bud, before too much damage can be done. Keep up the good work! Thanks! Ave Imperator! Øjar Va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator 18:36, March 20, 2014 Help!! Thank you for the information, it was very generous of you. I would just like to touch a few things in the post you left me. 1): Should I go off of the tabletop rules? Eg. 1500 point build? 10,000 point build? 2): Is there any one specifically that has expirience with this RP that I can contact (That wouldn't mind training me?) 3): Yet again, thank you for all your help. Chaffeen (talk) 04:29, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you, Zixis. Your words meant a lot to me. I was just angry past the point of endurance, please forgive my language; I have long sought to bring more civility to our little corner of the Internet. I did not resign, though my involvement has become more limited in recent days due to real world events. I will continue to provide editing about once a week and provide guidance as requested by our other admins when necessary. Again, my thanks for your kind words; they have been all-too-rare during my tenure here. Montonius (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind... but what happens to the eldar? You still going to play at them or no? RE: Sourcing It should be fine if you don't add sources if it's just a list. That said, it would be preferable if you did add them; just don't fret if you can't (I'm certainly not expecting page numbers or anything). --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well i have Corrected some Wikis and i made 2 one about tarkus and Dawn of war retribution i dont think they are Imcomplete but there isnt much data about Tarkus but i would greatly Apriciate any Help you can offer or just a tip for me to get better since i joined today i just wanted to play a part and make guides about what i know and its not on the Wiki My Wiki Pages Hey Mate it's Me again i just wanted to tell you and now i know what i did wrong and im not done yet with my Guides but you can have a look and i would Aprecciate for you're change and yeah i know how to do it and check it out its way better now and thats everything there is avaible about tarkus, Im still working on it still need to make the links and such but i cant do that right know since im Working. Thank you very Much if you wish to know something about dawn of war let me know. I used to play between 16 and 50 hours of table top, pen and paper, RPs. Due to my job/career, I had to stop. When I found this site, it's like I found home. :D I've played; DND (Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 and 4th editions.); Vampire the Masquerade (World of Darkness 5th edition i think); ShadowRun (I don't know the edition); Legend of the Five Rings (Unknown Edition); Deathwatch (Pretty sure there's only 1 edition); and World of Warcraft (the pen and paper version, Awesome storyline.) I played all of these within the span of 5 years. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 04:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC) On the Obliterator virus article. I compared a draft of my article with another article and I see what you mean, that was my first article so I'm not surprised about the low quality. I could make a better version with better quality. Ps. You're not the only one to misspell my name. --Boradzombiecreeper4-- Successor Chapters Hmmm, yeah successor chapters of the founding Legions should be added to their respective Chapter categories. I personally oversaw that project a year or so ago, but obviously it appears that I missed some. It'll be a great help if you can help add any remaining pages. Just keep in mind that pages relating to Successor Chapters only (e.g. Pedro Kantor of the Crimson Fist) should not have the founding Chapter category added (so no Pedro -> Imperial Fists). Thanks for your contributions! --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) rp invite hi zixis. thanks for the invite but i'll pass on it. i noticed the rogue trader rp and i've read the start of it and will probably follow it, but i'm not particularly well versed on the rogue traders of 40k. i've spent many years drawing and painting characters but the deathwatch rp is the first time i've taken part in such an rp and the first time i've actually created a character from scratch, so i think i'll see out the deathwatch rp before joining another :) but thanks for the invite anyway, Callummacdonald79 (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) sounds good to me mate and thank you very muchGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:18, August 11, 2014 (UTC)patton in response also have you seen the way i talk and stuff are you sure you want me there? i know chaffeen might not? just thought i would ask and tell you before i do anything response thanks ill try but more or less i am only a cadian shocktrooper of the 101st cadian only really can i be that?General patton 101 (talk) 22:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton understood but i have questions i do wanna be apart of it but whats a vassel crypt dynasty? never heard of them in my time in the imperial guard, also what freedom do i get with my guy? with like what he wears? how he acts? and his weopon choice? do i get to choose any of that? im fine with what ever you want but sorry if im being difficult i just dont want to mess up a already terrific RPGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton fair enough, how does him in kasrkin mask but wearing carapace armour how does that sound? and he has but no distinct regimental markings? carrys a kasrkins weopon as well and how should i enter the RP?General patton 101 (talk) 01:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton freedom understand after all the soldier must follow orders so im fine with that mateGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton role and i do want the previous role i just need to know how to do it effectively but i await chaffeens reply on itGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton and who is playing the rogue trader? yea i will be the general cammander an i will go into a brief with your guys General patton 101 (talk) 00:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC)patton Birthday Zixis thanks a lot man, you really are a man that i respect. Thanks again Sanguinior (talk) 17:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader rp Hello ZiXIS, I created my introduction to the roleplay and hopefully it fits with the current situation in the plot.MasterofAgony693 (talk) 20:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) name fair enough ill name him general commander ghost and i say "i" to give it a first person feeling but i will do it in 3rd personGeneral patton 101 (talk) 02:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton response ghost is a name to me not a nickname really and just call him "tiberius" then okay? i can be "general commander tiberius"General patton 101 (talk) 22:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton cant get on that website my school pc blocks almost all good websites also if you know anybody or yourself even looking for another rp to jump in on maybe jump on mine? or help make my rp look better for people to join ,sorry to bother you just wonderin mate ok awesome! and thanks mate but what about if he puts explicit wording or pictures? and weres chaffeen for your rp? his response is dueGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton Categories Zixis, please stop adding categories to our pages. Categories are to be added or created only by Admins and Moderators, as our rules state. Several of the categories you added have been incorrectly applied and simply created more work for our staff to fix. In the future, if you wish to add a category, pease first seek the permission of Shas'o'Kais, who is the keeper of categories on the wiki. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 03:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC) You've been invited! This is an automated message: Because of your previous involvment in the series, your being invited to take part in the next installment: The Realm of Chaos. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55690 Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 15:43, September 3, 2014 (UTC) primarchs and wargear hiho i just noticed your entry on algim's page and here are my 2 cents on it ;) with several primarchs, you simply do not know their gear, while others are pointed out, f.e. the chainglaive > chainaxes and sword of angron or the maul of ferrus, the swords of fulgrim with others you have them switching wargear or simply access to a big amount of it (see f.e. guilliman in the unremembered empire and know no fear)Neithan02 (talk) 11:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Howdy! Noticed you were in communication with Jago Sevetarion1 and i was wondering if you would spare a moment to look at my blog and provide your two cents on the matter! have an awesome day! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 16:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Jago1 he has not responded to me yet, but fingers crosseed! 03:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! im not active on the RP forum yet, but would like to jump in some time soon, just wondering, what the hell happened in the LION/Primarchs conversation? Hope all is well! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 07:42, September 30, 2014 (UTC) new? should we create a new thread for danny?General patton 101 (talk) 00:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC)patton when? when will danny come back?.Im eager to continue haha,and no hard feelings between us in the rp is their?General patton 101 (talk) 10:39, October 4, 2014 (UTC)patton rp? http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55475 if you are interested in a rp or forsomthing to do while we wait on dannyGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC)patton Iron Hands Table of Contents Zixis, please do not alter the headings of major pages like the Iron Hands. They are hierarchically nested that way for a reason. Your changes were incorrect and have been reverted. Please leave such matters to the admins in future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I did not prepare the information in this article you have indicated is problematic and cannot answer your question. Please bring it up with Algrim Whitefang if it troubles you, as he wrote the article. Montonius (talk) 05:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I would love to but... I sort of don't have any "friends" on that wiki. I have some in the Alfa Legion, but I don't think that would be a smart idea for me to invite them here. However if there is people who I do find who want to join in I will send them our way alright? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Character Development RP Invitation Thanks for the invitation, I'll gladly join since I had been wondering when someone would begin something like this, I'll be the Puritan Inquisitor, but which Ordos are we part of? MasterofAgony693 (talk) 22:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Invitation Sure I'll join the roleplay. ImperialFist31 (talk) 22:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Introduction to the RP Welp, I've introduced my character, the creator of the RP seems to not have provided much information on the planet, or even the hive city. But I may have missed some things. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 07:12, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RP invite hey zixis. i like the idea of a quiet, no action, rp centred on character development but i wont be joining the rp. i've read through what's there and although the rp's just started it's already a mess of conflicting posts. and while i applaud your attempt to keep things in order you seem to have usurped the role of the rp's creator as gamesmaster :) so thanks for the invite, but no thanks. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 15:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Judgement_of_Carrion I take this information from game dow2 retribution. Details about this space hulk is missing. Role Play Hi Zixis, Sorry about this, but due to me being nusy in my personal life I can't participate in the rp. Really sorry about that, I would have really liked to have participated. ImperialFist31 (talk) 16:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC)ImperialiFist31 New rpg Hey, I can't find the prep thread for the new rap you invited me to. Can you link me? Nicholas Chaffee (Chaffeen) (talk) 23:27, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Permission Granted Hi ZiXIS, I saw your request to do a new article on The Temple Tendency. I say go for it. It sounds like you've made the effort to look at the Logicians article in order to get a grasp on the structure for it. If you need any help with it, don't hesitate to ask. Permission granted! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RP I actually think I'm going to sit this one out. I don't like to be in a game of more than 4 players normally. :D I'll get the next one. Nicholas Chaffee (Chaffeen) (talk) 12:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I want to thank you for editing out the offensive remark that was put on my profile. I was angry that it happened but I'm glad that there are kind people here who look out for others. Again I want to say thank you. Astaroth Valka (talk) 06:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request for Renegade and Heretics warbands I wanted to ask why the deletion request for my new page. It does not contain any fan-made content, game rules or talk page harassment. If a lack of sources - apologies, these are coming! I have explained why I wish to add it on the article's own talk page. Sorry to bother, but I think it will be a very useful page for providing information on various cults and warbands from sources as diverse as the Ghosts books, the new ''Imperial Armour, ''the old ''Eye of Terror ''codex and so forth, without cluttering up the Lost and Damned page. Igorlex (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your answer! Sorry it was a work in a progress, but I completely understand the need for sources. Algrim edited it to make it less aggradising in claims, which makes sense. Igorlex (talk) 09:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Additional Pages Hello Zixis. You bring up a very valid point in the addition of further pages which adds onto Montonius' workload, and it is an issue I have been thinking myself every time I have to add to the Priority Edits requests list. It certainly a problem that needs to be addressed. The fact of the matter is that Montonius has not been on the wiki in more than seven weeks. As time goes on, I am preparing for the ever-increasing eventuality that Montonius' next visit may be his last; if indeed he comes back at all. The wiki must go on, with or without Montonius. Whilst he is the head admin, his extended inactivity is no excuse for the halt of additional content of the wiki. The ultimate goal of the wiki is to be a comprehensive and up-to-date compendium of 40k knowledge. Whilst great progress has been made in the past couple of years, we are still far, far behind; especially at the rate GW is releasing material now. If we have to wait for Montonius before moving on, our massive backlog will continue to stretch. I believe that part of the issue is because I was not present to reign in some of Algrim's enthusiasm during December, resulting in a very large quantity of info being added to the wiki within a respectively short period of time. Indeed, 42 of the 55 additions to the list were created/added whilst I was gone. Many of them were from the recent release of the Shield of Baal campaign, which also may have played a part in creating this problem. That is the past now however, and I believe that the recent rate of wiki page/info addition has slowed dramatically down during the course of January to a more acceptable rate. If Montonius comes back now, the present list will be a overload for the period of time he has been away. However, at the present rate, the situation will even out given a couple or three more weeks. As a temporary solution to the problem however, in light of your concerns, I will try and find the time in the next few days to go over some of the new and smaller pages myself, in order to cut down on the list. This should help to alleviate Montonius' workload to be more acceptable when/if he returns. As for your addition of pages, I believe any small pages you add, i.e. Psy-tracker sized, are alright as I can edit them myself now that I have the time. Thank you Zixis for bringing up this issue, and I hope this satisfactorily answers your questions. P.S. Algrim, if you are reading this, I ask that you do not fill out the incomplete pages that other random wikia contributors create, and simply delete them until Montonius' return. If they are not on your current projected plan of pages to add, then don't bother filling them out. It will save you time and generate less work for Montonius later. Thanks, and keep up the good work. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't really understand Wikia table code myself. Typically, I would go into source mode and copy the exact code format of the entry before, and then change all the words to fit the new entry. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pict-Capture Hey ZiXIS, To take a pict-capture using Adobe Reader, there is a Take Snapshot tool that you can use. It looks like a little camera icon. Under the View tab, go to Show/Hide. Then go to Toolbar Items. Then scroll down to Edit. Another drop down menu appears. You'll see the Take Snapshoot tool. Click on it. Now, on your tool bar menu located almost in the middle, you should now see the little camera icon. Click on this, then drag and drop over the area you want to copy. Then you can paste it into Paint, Photoshop, ect. Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) your rp so why cant I exactly join your rp when your letting everybody else join? im not that limited in 40k knowledge either, just saying>.> --General patton 101 (talk) 02:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Anthem If you have a source stating the full song, just copy the source code from the Canticle of Absolution article and change the words up. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Any word from Danny yet? My email is (had to erase it from here so other users won't see it lol, you've got it though), by the way, while we may have all of this to prepare our characters yet do we know if Danny is coming back at all? Have you received any word from him recently? Can't take that long to make up a character sheet, maybe he's just busy with other tasks. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 21:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) the rp/re -sigh- I don't whine I just had no access to an PC unless you wanted to wait 2 weeks for a reply and my grammar I choose to do it this way as it is of no importance to me and also in DANNYS RP if I lost more then the invasion would have failed an he did not specify much at all against me leaving me to deduct my own situation an other players did not come into said battle its not up to me to attack every player in the game with a small fleet that we both know an imperial fleet is small ish when chaos had an still have hundreds of ships its only fair an my tactics as well are to good thus I take minimal loss do you really think just blant lore comes into 40k? its tactics based on the commanders view an situation an information available. and in jareds RP I was making it interesting lol so sue me for me being me even in 40k I have intimate knowledge of 40k though I am still learning I am just making things interesting an all in my opinion an I was a regular storm trooper before the inquisition part I was going to be a so called soul less soldier , get your facts straight at least before you deduct all that you have written to me lol an try to be nice about explaining things being mean is not good lol PDF file Alright I got the email, and the file but unfortunately it wont load some pages, problem seems to be with google docs (it's not the best around). But the other pages work fine, thanks. Hopefully we'll see Danny within the next couple of days, if not I don't know who we'll get as a replacement. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 05:18, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Career I'll still keep it handy, but it's a good thing to see the Missionary article on here was improved. Shas'O Kais has offered to play? I haven't seem him do RPs in a long time, and I think Danny just gave up, but we'll see by the weekend. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 19:53, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh I see, well hopefully he does join but I fear that he might be too busy with the wikia to participate. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 20:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really have the time to do many RPs right now. You'll have to find someone else. Apologies for that. Also, just a reminder that you need to add the sources of any character entries you add to pages, such as ones on Freebooters and Autarchs. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 22:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah, my mistake. Carry on then :D. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) re/re my eye of terror fleet was not OP I was using tactics an Danny did not specify much so I used what I had available on hand an I don't mind I would have failed but I would play my best tactics till the last soldier fell it was not cheating or OP its tac and my storm trooper was okay but I had no pc access an the my responses from the nobles base house were off an iPad so I had limited time to write for personal reasons,Jared's rp I admit I put little effort into it but due to my life but I do have good knowledge of 40k lol just nobody has given me an actual chance yet .-. which is mean really an the deathwatch rp was an attempt to be a kasrkin lol an a space marine could carry that much I have looked over pages an it does say anything bad about my choice for an space marine Picture on the Quan Zhou article Hi Zixis, That picture you questioned about on the Quan Zhou article, was taken from Space Marine 6th edition codex, right where it said White Scars' Fortress Monastery, otherwise I wouldn't have uploaded it. ImperialFist31 (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC)ImperialFist31 grammar I don't need grammar it doesn't needa know where it stops it goes from start to finish that's all if I took time to use grammar I would be dettered from other matters so no grammar its not good use it unless its my school work e.e--General patton 101 (talk) 22:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I've never hear of the Crimson Consuls until now so forgive me if I doubt that they actually existed Hellfire1940 (talk) 14:23, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Col.Imml ok fine but really im a good rper despite what you see I have learned alot My apologizes, my time has been consumed fr religious purposes and they are far more important obviously but I am free as of now and will reply soon. Eye of Anutk (talk) 18:52, March 3, 2015 (UTC) These is a missing ultramarines successor chapter the fire hawks but i don't know how to put the name like thing Question I got an email about some kind of block? Thanks Hellfire1940 (talk) 22:19, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Quan Zhou Pic Hi Zixis, I went back to the Codex Space Marines 6th edition from where the picture is found, the codex says it is quan zhou, not rynn's world. rper/re you don't need praise to be a good rper lol an I have learned more about the guard and have significantly went down in number and the fanon the admin power abuse like banning me because I ask questions to get a good understand seriously I did not think children ran a renowned fanon wiki so its not more fault its some of the admins on it sadly they cant be as good admins like supah and the others on it so don't blame me for fanon please Moderatorship I'm not sure as to the exact standards required, but here is a simple guideline of what is required of a moderator: *Somewhere between 3500-5000 edits on the wiki to show extensive contribution activity. *Active adding of substantial amounts of quality content, whether this be minor additions of content to current pages, major upgrading of pages that need workm, or the creation of new (and quality) pages for the wiki. *A solid understanding of how wiki content is organised and formatted, and being aware of common standards in sentencing, addressing, sourcing and organising information on pages (i.e. what headings are appropiate for say a vehicle page, what information is required on a character page, etc.). *A demonstration/Demonstrations of wiki management/moderation in regards to other users. This can include the reminding of new editors of the quality standards on this wiki, telling other editors as to what they can do to improve the quality of their edits, notification of spam or harassment issues from other uses to admins, etc. *An ability to keep track of everything (mostly) and point out the mistakes of others and/or correct their mistakes for them. Your contributions are on the right path to becoming a moderator I can assure you. It is just not quite the time yet I believe for a promotion. A couple of tips from me: *When making pages, try to include the material from all possible and known sources on the topic; and combine the information from each of them. For example, your Khymera and Ur-ghul pages should incoporate material from the Dark Eldar codex as well as the Rogue Trader material since that is the 'original' source for those creatures (first appearance was in the codex I believe). *Try to make pages on larger topics occassionally. This not only demonstrates your abilities in content creation, but is also an oppurtunity to learn more about Point 3 above from what the quality-checking admins (so me right now lol) do to fix and reformat it. Then use what you learned to make a better page, and so on. * In regards to Point 4, there haven't been many instances of people 'misbehaving' on the wiki in recent times so there aren't that many oppurtunities to show off. A job I can task you with however is notify me of whenever you think you see coarse language in forum posts, or harassment. I don't have the time to always check all the forum posts and rely on checking only the last one or two posts in Recent Activity to tell me if there is any trouble brewing. Someone who can check in more detail will be of immense help. *Please don't post links to the same material you did on the Rogue Trader RP thread, or make any overt reference to them. We try to avoid any situations that may arise from that. I hope that clears things up a bit! =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thx :) I agree and promise to try to improve. I think it´s not really useful, if I edit a Page and to the next reader there is simply another error b e c a u s e of my edit... I try to edit articles, if I read something sounding.. "Funny"/strange or spelled wrong an I know, they aren´t big edits, it just bugs me....sorry, if my edits are to tiny :) UlrikEdertaler (talk) 17:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Have fun working towards that goal ;)Neithan02 (talk) 13:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Heretical Cults I have shifted the part of the content of the page you made into the Heresy page, and made a new page on Death Cults. My reasons for this is that twofold. Firstly, Death Cult's aren't strictly heretical afaik, and are a significant enough part of lore to warrant its own page. The information you put up was enough to get a page on them started. The second is that the Heretical Cult general information was not something that required its own page. This is not a post criticising your work, but a message to let you know what I have done. Your contributions to the wiki are greatly appreciated and always getting better, and I hope to see more of your work soon. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 01:25, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay ZiXIS thanks for letting me know. Kottadragon (talk) 06:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Inquistor Factions If you are talking about Inquisitorial factions such as Puritans and Radicals, then please add to the content under the relevant headings on the main Inquisition page. I don't believe they require their own pages. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 23:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Eldar Codex I'm pretty sure Algrim already covered all the Craftworlds pretty well when he went through them. If you see anything missing or wish to add anything, however, feel free to do so. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 11:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) check since you nitpick everything, hows my latest rp post (don't talk about grammar though lol)--General patton 101 (talk) 23:06, May 11, 2015 (UTC) my rp move/re patton is an general of the ghosts , frost is sgt of the kasrkin vangaurd support unit my forces were still coming up the rear so attacks haven't got unto them yet an I only had 30 kasrkins an I mentioned an said about half are dead if you saw, an as for astro telepath I said theres nothing coming from him,and as for ships the battle group in orbit had a detachment assisting another fleet an would return to the home fleet an such, my forces have yet to get into the frey an all, I see what you mean but I have kept it accounted haven't I?and don't forget its a rp so m hoping other players will say they killed some or a lot of my troops I cant exactly have death based on my own accord(even though that's what im sorta doing but waiting for other players armies to say like E.G:-went into a PLT of ghost guardsmen and killed 50 of them- but for now im just re acting how I see it till somebody puts specifics on my units. and their not OP the main forces have yet to arrive an the battles just started so death in great numbers doesn't need to be like every second right? --General patton 101 (talk) 00:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) and thanks Image Disclaimers Hey Zixis. When uploading new images to the wiki, please remember to add the wiki disclaimer tag to the individual image pages. You can do this by going to the individual image page, editing it, and putting the word 'disclaimer' with double curly brackets { and } on the sides. I've already added the disclaimer to the images you have uploaded so far today. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 23:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) You add the disclaimer in the individual image page, such as this one: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daemon-0.png Click Edit, then add the word 'disclaimer' with preceding and following double curly brackets { and }. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 06:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry if I was unclear earlier, but the disclaimer tag requires two sets of brackets i.e. on each side to work. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 01:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) New Section Hello, I’d like to formally initiate a complaint about Neithan02. He (?) is obnoxious, rude, sanctimonious as well as childish. This is how I first noticed him, as he was been very rude to few members. His comments about taking joy from the death of children I find offensive. Whilst I have been very blunt with ‘him’ at times, it is to ‘teach him a lesson’ that he can’t be like that to others without effect. I’m not really getting through to his cocky ways and it’s not really my place. I see that. What can you do? True Blue Crusader (talk) 16:38, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Zix. It seems we have reached our limit on the current thread. Could you post the next thread since we aren't actually starting the RP yet? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC)